Turning Tables
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Of course he was arrogant enough to think he could imprison the Avatar. He really should have known better. Tarrlok just hadn't expected for the girl to turn the tables and take him prisoner. Korra is just having a mental breakdown and trying to keep a hold of her sanity in the face of her failures. Dark!Korrlok, eventual Stockholm Syndrome, and then hurt/comfort!Korrlok.


Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
Story: Of course he was arrogant enough to think he could imprison the Avatar. He really should have known better. Tarrlok just hadn't expected for the girl to turn the tables and take him prisoner.  
Set after episode 1x08 "When Extremes Meet".  
Spoilers: To the latest episode.  
Warnings: Just in case…Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…Features practically a slave!Tarrlok (specifically sex slave!Tarrlok), water kink, some rough sex, lots of bondage, eventual Stockholm syndrome. Just read at your own risk and be wary of triggers.  
Pairings: Dark!Korrlok (Tarrlok/Korra) at first, with hurt/comfort!Korrlok eventually.

**_Warning: M for a reason. Watch this chapter._**

**Turning Tables**  
_Chapter One: The Reversal of Roles_

"It's not that bad."

Her voice was too amused, he bitterly thought.

"No, seriously. I mean it."

Korra circled around him, eyes narrowing at his hanging form, and easily making him wary and tense for her next move. His body was suspended by the metal cuffs he had only just about tried to put around _her_ wrists a half hour ago, before he'd gotten stuck in this situation. His clothing had all been torn and become useless, and he was left practically bare before her eyes, with only his pants intact.

"You act like _I'm _the cruel one," the Avatar laughed lightly, her hand lightly touching his lower back.

The calluses on her hand (probably from training, he idly thought) rubbed against his smooth skin and he shivered. By the brief smirk he managed to catch crossing her face, she'd caught that.

"Really, it's not like I would be so cruel to you," she states kindly, eyes wide and face almost innocent.

Her fingers trailed up before stopping at the middle of his back and then she dug her nails in. He hissed aloud, unable to contain his reaction as his body jerked slightly. Then he clamped his mouth and glared at her.

Still…looking at her smiling (like nothing was wrong) face, he hadn't expected her to be capable of something like this. He didn't know whether to be angrily impressed or completely blown away by this bolt out of the blue.

One of her fingers idly traced the space between his shoulder blades and he reluctantly admitted in his head that the sensation actually felt good.

"It wasn't hard, you know. To learn the chi-blocking stuff," Korra told him nonchalantly. "When Asami joined the group, she told everyone how her father had her learn how to defend herself, which would obviously have included learning chi-blocking. She offered to teach it to us and I caught on much faster than the others. It was easy –after 13 years of solid training and learning and mastering fighting forms, I had no problem learning chi-blocking. You're not the only one keeping cards to themselves, Tarrlok."

He kept silent, refusing to give her the satisfaction of him actively reacting to her.

"Defiant still, huh? I can wipe that out. And arrogance reeks off of you. I can humble arrogance too, you know?"

His glare hardened. Where the hell has this side of the Avatar been hiding? Could she really act like this? Wasn't she the Avatar? Wasn't it against the Avatar's being and morals to act like this, or something like that?

She yanked on one of his ponytails, exacting another hiss of pain from him.

"_Look_ at me when I'm talking to you," she said coldly. "I don't care if you're glaring or whatever, but you will look at me. Do you understand?" She slowly pulled on the same ponytail until it went from uncomfortable to back to being painful. "_Do you understand_?"

"Yes," he said dully, relenting.

"Good," Korra's voice was smug. "Like I was saying…you act like I'm the cruel one," she laughed, but her eyes were icy. "After all, _I'm_ not the backstabber."

He didn't miss the hardness in her voice or the undertone of her own bitterness. He looked away.

The sudden slap to his face startled him and his eyes shot up to look at her again, unable to hide the surprise on his face from the hit.

"Don't feel sorry now," she hissed, eyes narrowed again. "You were doing such a good job being an asshole! Please do continue, Tarrlok."

He kept silent, blanking his face as he stared steadily at her.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you," she murmured. "I'm going to enjoy ripping down your walls, breaking you apart, tearing down your confidence and self-worth. I'll make you feel worthless," 'like you did me' went unsaid.

Tarrlok had the urge to glare down at the floor. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He was a temperamental man. That had made it easy for him to lash out at her without thinking, and afterwards it was just too late for regrets and apologies. And he was too prideful to give in and say so to her anyways, and it just escalated into this.

He was such an idiot. Now look where he was.

"Don't feel too bad, Tarrlok," she crooned, softly caressing the side of his cheek and he couldn't help his eyes fluttering close and leaning into the touch. "It really won't be so bad. It's just counter warfare."

He blinked and then jerked his head back, staring at her in bafflement.

She smiled coolly. "You know those stories, especially in war, where spies are born of brainwashing and indoctrination? Where loyalties are changed, simply with a little tweak here and there? The same principles have been applied outside of war, and in hostage situations this brainwashing can lead to Stockholm syndrome. Maybe I'm a 'half-baked Avatar', but I'll still be _your_ master."

He wanted to check his expression, reign it in and keep compose, but he was too busy being horrified to monitor himself.

"I promise it won't all be bad," she hmmed comfortingly, running a hand across his chest and then down his abs, ending to the top of his pants. She toyed with the ties and smiled lazily at him. "I'll treat you well."

She untied the strings and his pants dropped from his waist and hung around his ankles. His limp cock hung freely between his legs and he flushed red in embarrassment at the full exposure of his body to her. Seeing the interested gleam in her eyes and the quick lick of her lips, Tarrlok's embarrassment heightened and he turned an even darker red.

"Do you know? Sifu Katara was supposed to be the only one capable of bloodbending. I was quite surprised at your ability at it," she started conversationally. "I can't bloodbend like you, but she _did_ teach me the basics of it, if only to aid with the healing it could help with."

Tarrlok's eyes widened and he tensed, uneasily waiting for her to just bloodbend the hell out of him with what she knew. He was even more wary –if just the basics, she could do a lot more damage to him than he'd done to her, if only because of her lack of experience and control in bloodbending would aid in it. He had taken care not to harm her too much, not even a broken bone, but he'd been bloodbending for quite longer...

And he didn't have a grudge to carry out.

He felt his cock twitch by his thigh and he looked down in horror at it, before his head snapped back up and he stared at her. She only smiled back, revealing nothing on her face.

"My little weasel-snake," she cooed mockingly, raking her nails lightly down his face. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy this. But I'd still like to see you weasel your way out of this, _snake_."

And then he cried out, his cock suddenly springing to life, fully hardened and pulsing with need already. In a panic, he started struggling harder against his binds instinctively, not stopping even when his wrists burned and he felt blood pouring down from the cuts he'd made from his struggles.

Suddenly his wrists seized and then straightened, unmoving and practically stiff. It felt painful being stuck that way, and he looked up dazedly to see it wasn't the blood inside that had frozen him, but that Korra had bended the blood from the cuts, making tiny ties around his wrists and keeping it frozen in that pose. He swallowed heavily and turned his head down to look at her, seeing her only watching him with a blank face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked normally.

"No," he said with a straight face.

"…Good."

And then his cock was being yanked on again with an invisible force, and he couldn't even jerk around uncontrollably, what with his body stiff. She had enough knowledge of bloodbending to keep his entire body frozen, but at least not enough for anything else…aside from th-the _horrendous _thing she was doing to his cock.

Unable to keep his head up and stare at her stoic countenance, his head dropped and then he was watching in sick fascination as his entire length pulsed and throbbed in the air, bobbing slightly to invisible movements. Precum dripped heavily out of the eager head and he inwardly gritted his teeth at the thought of how he probably looked to her.

"I won't touch you," she said suddenly.

"Like that reassures me," he bit out, before his cock felt a harsh pull and he threw his head back, gasping in both pain and pleasure.

"You misunderstand me," she said slowly, as if he were a child. He bristled and almost threw caution to the wind, when she continued. "I won't touch you because you won't have earned it. I don't want to touch _filth_."

She crept closer, leaning nearer to him as she took a quick sniff.

"Not even the remnants of your sweet perfume can hide just how dirty and disgusting you are," she murmured into his ear, before she moved back and stared into his ash gray eyes with hers, the look in them icy and unforgiving.

And she stayed there, merely an arm's length away, as his own cock seemed determined to be yanked, squeezed and rubbed by the blood rushing inside the organ.

At his peak, his body arched backwards and he came violently, his orgasm more intense than he could remember. Korra simply side-stepped the shots of thick ropey cum, quietly tutting under her breath.

"Enjoyed it, did you, filth?" her hand moved close to his head and he tiredly moved his head to touch against it, panting slightly from the experience. A violent smack to his head jolted him more into awareness and he eyed her warily, tensed for another hit.

"I thought you wouldn't touch me if I hadn't earned it?" he sneered half-heartedly, too exhausted for anything more than a desperate quip to show he wasn't beaten down.

She was amused again. "I know. And you had earned it. Depending on you, of course, the kind of touch will vary."

Her hand moved up again and he stayed still, waiting to see what she was going to do next. He was taken aback when she was suddenly softly brushing back his hair.

"I will admit you have such nice hair," she murmured, brushing soft strands back and some behind his ear. "Such silky locks…you take special care of them, don't you?"

He didn't answer her and he waited for the punishment for such defiance. However, instead, Korra merely took a step back and her hand dropped back limply to her side.

"I suppose I'll have to get you something to eat," she noted calmly. "We'll be here awhile and I suppose it's best to make sure you're healthy and sufficiently sustained."

"How long?" he croaked out.

"I think, for your indoctrination, we'll stay here at least a month or two. Yep, that'll be enough time!" she ended cheerily, satisfied with her decision.

"You really think you can hide me and explain our disappearance for that long?" he asked, inwardly scoffing.

But the panic and worry he expected didn't come. Instead, Korra just laughed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That _would_ be awkward, wouldn't it? _'Dear Tenzin, I ran off with Tarrlok. I know, I know. Don't trust the man –he's an asshole and a weasel-snake, and I'll be in more trouble with him than not. But! This is important, Tenzin. As you can see from the damage to City Hall, things got out of hand. Tarrlok had been hoping to help me get into the Avatar State finally, by trying to force me into it –kind of like that Earth General that tried to do the same to Aang._

"_Tarrlok says to pay for the damage out of his pocket; he'll handle it. Anyways, after that, with no success and just getting me angry, we came to a compromise. I __**need**__ to get into my Avatar State, and that meant finally getting into touch with my spirituality. He suggested bringing me to the North Pole and going to the Northern Water Tribe, with the hopes of going into the Spirit Oasis and that the place might help. I mean, Aang managed to do it there, didn't he? Why not, right?_

"_So okay, we'll be gone for awhile. Try to keep it hush hush, m'kay? We don't want it getting out, especially to Amon, that we're gone. It'll cause more trouble for the city, and he might get the idea to have a few of his followers come after us and try to stop us, so that I won't succeed. Anyways, Tarrlok says, as part of the compromise, to take Mako, Bolin, and Asami out of jail. Miss you, Pema, and the kids lots! Send my love to everyone!'_"

And Tarrlok stared dumbly at her, in complete disbelief as she finished, with her smiling cheerfully.

"Don't worry too much. That letter was easy to write up, after I subdued you earlier, and I sent it off as soon as I finished clamping on the manacles. Things are good and we got time. And hey! We should probably head to the North Pole for real, later once I've got you under control, to hold up the story. Sound good to you?"

"Crystal clear," he muttered.

"That's a good boy. Now I'll be right back with food," she laughed lightly, entirely amused with the whole situation, and he could detect a slight hint of triumph in her voice.

He looked away, not bothering to watch her as she walked out, the door clanging loudly and depressingly behind her, echoing the message of his imprisonment.

'_But,'_ he thought, _'the reverse would be happening right now. So did I really have the right to be that indignant about my situation? Upset and angry, yes. And humiliated. But not indignant. This was just…a reversal, an irony of situations. Some kind of black humor.'_

But, though he had almost been the one on the other side (the one who would have locked her up and kept her prisoner instead), _he_ would never have gone to this length and humiliate her. He'd only just wanted her out of the way.

And now look where he was –in a cell, naked with his pants still around his ankles, arms aching as his wrists became numb from their place above his head, hanging in display as his cock swung freely out in the open.

Pathetic.

Started 6/4/12 –Completed 6/6/12

A/n: Anyways, this is probably going to be more angst and psych _with_ smut (because I utterly fail at PWPs). Done because there's a lot of victim!Korra out there and I like the dark irony of where the situation is reverse and how that's handled. Plus, while I get some people enjoy rape fics (it's some people's thing, I know), but I'd like to have at least one fic out there that actually handles that situation correctly, with all the exploration of emotions and stuff. So warning: Gray!Korra (that means she will portrayed as a dynamic character, that isn't static -is neither completely good or bad and will have issues and guilt problems later on), Gray!Tarrlok, etc. etc. People need to explore characters in writing and not just write them stagnant….


End file.
